


Ineffable, Unexplainable

by KenkuKry



Series: amongst all creatures wild and tame (Spooky!Lads) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (au made by alittlesliceofcucumber on tumblr), Camping, Cyborg!Brian, Gen, Ghost!Daithi, Spooky!Lads, Vampire!Dan, Werewolf!Sean, and kevin, just a bunch of lads chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkuKry/pseuds/KenkuKry
Summary: A group of friends who don't entirely know each other yet go on a camping trip. Hijinks ensue. And by hijinks I mean several threats of arson because-Wait, no, Kevin put that lighter down-[Did I forget to mention that they're monsters? Yeah][Based on the wonderfulalittlesliceofcucumber'sAU on tumblr!]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: amongst all creatures wild and tame (Spooky!Lads) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042485
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83
Collections: Spooky!Lads AU





	Ineffable, Unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spooky!Lads AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713890) by alittlesliceofcucumber. 



> A brief introduction for the people that don't know about it:  
> Daithi is a ghost who used to haunt this one cyborg guy for fun but then became good friends with him.  
> Brian is a cyborg who, with his ghost friend, would go do whatever he wanted to.  
> Dan is a vampire who used to live alone before a duo of a ghost and cyborg snuck in.  
> Kevin is just a human(?) who likes fire. A vampire is very concerned about him.
> 
> [Beta'ed by the lovely Khio! Go read his stuff if you like mcyt]

The pine trees whizzing past the car window were breathtakingly beautiful. It had been a while since Dan had been so… out there, in nature, not holing up his mansion for years on end.

It was refreshing — the forest air wafting through the windows that were cracked open just a notch, birdsong that had been having minuscule changes to it over the years. It was serenity. Dan wasn’t sure if he had felt this calm since-

“Are we theeerrreeee yet,” Kevin complained, dragging out his words and utterly _shattering_ any tranquillity Dan had at that moment.

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Brian shouted from the driver’s seat. Initially, Daithi and Brian had been quite opposed to letting Dan’s human friend join in. Now, they are significantly more bothered by the fact that Kevin has never quite learnt _how_ to shut up.

“Why are we making Brian drive again?” Daithi pondered aloud, semi-sarcastically, as Brian _definitely_ hit that pothole on purpose.

“I’ve been saying that this entire time!” Brian screeched, waving his free hand into their view at the back.

“Ghost hands can’t do that stuff,” Daithi said.

“Can’t drive,” Dan mumbled.

“You guys don’t trust me,” Kevin pouted, voice similar to a kid that didn’t get to go on the fair ride they wanted.

(Sometimes it’s hard to think of the context Dan had found him in, setting alight a haphazard pile of wood and kindling in the middle of a rural Irish road. A few hours past midnight, mind you, and the man seemed wide awake by the way his maniacal laughter sonanced through the fields.)

“Wait, Daniel, what the hell?” Brian once again shouted from the driver’s seat. Did that man ever quiet down? “You’re a vampire, right?”

“Yes.” 

“And you’ve been around for a while now?”

“Yes?”

“Then how come, not a moment in your seemingly centuries of existence-”

“Wait, he’s centuries old?” Kevin interrupted, only to be shut down by two glares, one felt but not seen. Dan didn’t bother glaring with mock-vehemence, he was still thoroughly perplexed on where this questioning was going.

“Not a moment in your centuries existence, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted,” one would assume that Kevin would show some sense of guilt from the reprimanding, but he still looked as passive as ever. Brian continued, “ -have you ever thought of learning to drive a car.”

“Should I answer honestly?” Dan asked, extremely hesitant as to avoid an admonishment of his own.

“Sure, but if you answer ‘no’ I’m going to crawl back there and rip out your fangs.”

He hesitates at that, unsure of if he knows Brian well enough to be sure if it’s a joke. After a beat of silence, Dan responds, “Well, I’m just not going to answer then.”

“ _What the fuck, Daniel!_ ” Dan instinctively grappled onto the car roof handle at the pure _power_ of that pterodactyl-like screech.

“Calm down there, Brian,” Daithi commented in an extremely apathetic tone, probably still staring out the window from the passenger seat. He hadn’t even called shotgun, unlike Kevin’s enthusiastic shout. Instead, Daithi just climbed in and whenever someone went to bring it up a cold chill ran down their spine. Even though Dan had only known Daithi for a short while, he already knew that he used his ghost powers for only mischief.

In a rather oxymoronic way to Daithi, Kevin instead started chanting “Fight, fight, fight, fight!”

It was going to be a long trip to the campsite. Daniel, who is already exhausted, isn’t sure if that’s a good thing.

\---------

"So… does anyone know how to pitch a tent?" Dan asked cautiously, glancing at the variety of expressions before him.

Kevin was distracted, staring at the trees with wonder, not unlike Dan had been an hour or so ago. Although, he assumed it was for a different reason.

Daithi looked in dire need of some rest. Probably utterly exhausted by Kevin's antics. Wait, do ghosts even need sleep?

Then there was Brian, who seemed confused and furious that yet again — despite living for more than a century — Dan didn't know something the average human did.

"Sorry, I guess?" Dan winced, only to get the response of Brian's glower.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, "I'll teach you guys."

"I know how, I can help tell them what to do," Daithi added, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

"Nobody asked, Nogla," Brian looked like he was beginning to relate to the other’s exhaustion a bit _too_ much.

\---------

Dan found the process of pulling each of the 4 tents up (Brian refused to have two tents with two people for each, he said there wouldn’t be enough room even though these were _two-person tents_ ) a bit tedious. There was the issue that he could only use one hand, using the other to hold up his umbrella to block out the sun that peaked through the pale, white clouds intermittently. He loved the warmth of being outside on a sunny day, but it just so happened that the sun wasn’t his greatest ally.

“I’ve reached a decision,” Brian announced while hammering in the final peg.

“Without consulting the rest of the group?” Daithi laughed, watching.

Brian opened his mouth to refute, but Kevin quickly cut him off, “If your arm is metal why don’t you just slam your fist to hammer it in?” He sounded confused, although with a mischievous upturn in tone. Kevin had been holding down the other side of the tent to keep his hands busy.

“And I’ll use these fists to hammer your face in,” Brian responded without hesitation, “and Nogla, I know that everyone would like it so just let me say it.”

“Okay, no one’s stopping ya.”

“Dan can’t be in direct sunlight, and you’re tired as hell,” he began to gesture around to everyone, “I can reset my internal clock as I want, plus all the cool things happen at night. So, what I’m saying here is that we sleep now, wake up at night, then do all the cool camping stuff.”

“Hey, you gave reasons for everyone else but not me?” Kevin interjected, play-hurt colouring his voice.

“I don’t care about you, Kevin.”

“Aww man.”

“Well, it sounds alright to me, how about you guys?” Dan asked, completely ignoring the two squabbling.

“I feel like I’m gonna fall asleep while floating,” Daithi said, completely desolate.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dan nodded while Brian and Kevin argued in the background.

\---------

“ **RISE AND SHINE FUCKERS!** ” 

Dan shoots up, wide awake in a panic. His eyes dart around, not recognising his surroundings for a short moment. He squinted slightly at the bright light, presumably from a flashlight, coming through the opened flap to the tent.

“What the hell, dude,” Dan said blearily.

“I have to wake you all up somehow, and I can’t kick Daithi awake so,” Brian shrugged, looking entirely awake,

Dan sighed, slouched over and said, “At least give me a moment to get ready.”

“Sure,” Brian closed the tent flap, “just get ready soon, Kevin’s already volunteered to start the fire.”

“Oh shit!” Dan shouted, rushing to get his things in order.

His legs got somewhat tangled in the sleeping bag while he stood up, resulting in a graceful faceplant into the side of the tent. At least it has some sort of give, and Dan took his humiliating fall as something better than a direct meeting with solid ground.

He got changed in quite a hurry. Pulling on the clothes he packed before grabbing an electric lantern. It was a new moon tonight, and that quickly reminded him to grab the case that held his transportable telescope. It didn’t matter if Kevin set a forest fire or if Daithi summoned the dead or whatever, Daniel hasn’t missed a new moon in decades.

Things were obviously starting by the amount of noise that was going on. So, Dan was quite surprised when he unzipped the tent flap to find that the forest _was_ still intact.

Daithi appeared to be floating not that far from Dan’s tent, although not being the centre of his attention. He appeared to be much more interested (interested as in being doubled over laughing) in Brian and Kevin’s new argument of the hour. The three of them were standing around a surprisingly safe looking campfire, although the two arguing looked dangerously close to it.

“I don’t get what you’re saying!” Kevin exclaimed, gesticulating dramatically, “soup is terrible because food shouldn’t be wet! What do you even do with soup, drink it?”

“Of course you do!” Brian yelled, as he always does, “I’m just calling you an idiot for thinking that soup is terrible! It’s just a food-” he took another step near the campfire-

“Ey, be careful lads,” Dan laughed nervously, darting over to gesture how close they were to the campfire.

“Oh hi Dan!” Kev brightened, giving a small wave but still standing dangerously near the fire.

“Hi, Kevin.”

“Dan, how have you just woken up yet already sound exhausted?” Daithi asked, restraining himself from laughing.

“It’s just what taking care of Kevin does for you,” Brian tutted, now an acceptable distance away from the fire.

“How come whenever we have a conversation it always turns to making fun of me,” Kevin complained, making a very dramatic performance of laying down on the ground.

“It’s because-”

“Okay lads, let’s just calm down for a few moments,” Dan laughed nervously, sitting down a safe distance from the fire. While the others mumbled and murmured as they got comfortable, Dan began unpacking his telescope.

It was a perfect night for this. An hour or so from civilization, with the sky clear of any clouds, and the moon hiding itself and any light she might use to outshine the stars. The only thing that could possibly block the glittering stars is the trailing smoke from the lazy campfire, although the smoke only dissipates into the frigid air. The smoke was not dissimilar from the puffs of icy air coming from everyone’s breaths, curling into the air before slowly fading away.

The stars, oh the stars. Clear night skies were breathtaking, mists of purple dancing with faint orange in an endless line reaching end to end of the skyline. All framed by the towering pine trees which reached towards the endless blanket of glowing pinpricks making patterns in the sky-

“Heyyyy Dan? Daniel? Danny? Writing vampire poetry in your head or something?” That shook him out of his star-filled daze. Well, not the nicknames but instead the translucent hand waving in his face. Dan winced when the hand brushed his nose, sending a rapid cold through his body.

“Sorry dude, but while you were daydreaming- nightdreaming-” Daithi paused to think over his words, “never mind, anyway Brian is already bored and Kevin looks ready to start another fire”

“Okay, okay,” Dan sighed, cleaning the telescope lens before putting a cap over it. “I have an idea.”

“Mind if ya’ tell me what?”

Dan gave a devious smile, “Scary stories.”

\---------

“And after I untangled him from those wires he gave me a strange look and a weird chirp then flew off,” Kevin said, looking actually confused about the story he was telling, “they call him Mothman yet I’ve never heard a moth chirp before.”

“Kevin, you do know what a scary story is, right?” Daithi asked, looking genuinely perplexed.

“I thought we were just telling regular stories?” Kevin responded, also confused.

The two stared at each other in confusion, both equally confused on how the other reached that point. It was hilarious, but Dan had enough courtesy to not laugh. Instead, he barely stifled his laughter in his hand.

Typically this would be where Brian would be the one to laugh, firmly placing Dan as the polite one that would _never_ laugh at two fools fooling each other. But, Brian wasn’t laughing. He was staring down a pathway into the forest, disinterested in the conversation.

“Hey Brian, how’s it going?” He asked in a soft voice, leaning over to offer a slight smile.

“I don’t know, man,” Brian responded, squinting into the dark undergrowth. “I think I saw something move out there, a dog or something? But larger, I guess.”

“A dog?” Kevin exclaimed with great joy. Dan turned to see him stand up with such a hurry that he nearly stumbled and fell into the burning fir-

“ _ **Kevin!**_ ” Dan shouted, darting up just as Kevin regained his balance. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, mind running and spinning with possibilities of _Kevin falling in the fire, Brian and Daithi being terrified, being alone again and-_

“Ey, don’t worry Dan, even if I fell, I’ve had worse incidents in the past,” Kevin laughed and rubbed his upper arm. Dan was gobsmacked, wondering what could be worse than falling into a _literal campfire_ and how did _Kevin survive it_. “Brian, tell me where the dog is.”

“Kev,” Brian nervously laughed as Kevin seemed a bit more serious than usual, “I don’t think it was a dog.”

“Brian, where is the dog and where did it go?” Dan was concerned for a short moment, believing that Kevin was actually dead serious. That was until Kev’s frown broke into a smile and he began to laugh.

“Geez Kevin, you scared me for a bit there,” Dan nervously chuckled as Kevin continued to laugh.

“You should have-” Kevin cut himself off with another bout of laughter, “you should have seen his face, I couldn't resist.”

“You’re a right arsehole, Kev!” Brian stood up to look eye to eye with him. The small smile on his face betraying his facade of being angry.

“No, but seriously,” Kevin rubbed his upper arm again, “we should follow that… thing. I heard there are monster hunters around here, they’d be after your guy’s skin if they saw you guys.”

“What do we do if they _are_ monster hunters, dude?”

“Well, it’s obvious,” Kevin shrugged, “we scare them out of their minds.”

\---------

“Guys!” Dan exclaimed, “I left my telescope behind, it’s going to get dirty!”

“Dan,” Daithi groaned from up ahead, “we’re walking down a path where a _monster hunter_ might be, and you're concerned about your telescope?”

“It’s expens-” Dan ducked quickly to avoid a tree branch that Kevin had held back _specifically_ to hit him in the face with. “Hey!”

“Aww man,” Kevin complained, “if it’d hit you it would’ve been hilarious.”

“Lads, shut the hell up,” Brian whispered from the front, “I think I’ve found something.”

The group became silent and became still. Dan peered around Kevin’s head to see that the path, only illuminated by Dan’s lantern (which Brian grabbed as soon as they extinguished the campfire), widened to a clearing.

Surrounded by oak and pine trees was a log cabin. It appeared abandoned, creeping plants crawling up the sides in an attempt to devour it. Moss coated the lower parts of it like a fuzzy blanket, moulted colours of brown and green. Otherwise, there was a bit of a clearing around the cabin, filled with flowers, clovers, and a variety of nitrogen-fixing plants. The only sign that the cabin wasn’t abandoned was the faint glow resonating through the dirt-stained windows.

“Is that where they live?” Kevin whispered.

“Shut up,” Brian whispered back.

They stood in silence for a few moments more. Dan had never seen Kevin be so still, it was almost unnerving. In that minute (or multiple minutes) of silence, there was no movement or change from the building in front of them.

“We should knock on the door,” Kevin suggested, still whispering.

“Well go do it then,” Daithi offered, a hint of both a dare and a devious smile in his voice.

(Ghost whispers were strange, Daniel noticed. There was a strange echoing trait to them which was a bit unsettling, but that was something to evaluate a different time.)

“I can’t do that!” Kevin exclaimed, only to be loudly shushed by both Dan and Brian.

“No one else is, and you were the one to suggest it,” Daithi shrugged, looking over his shoulder to Kevin. “Plus, you’re visibly human, you’d be in less danger than any of us.”

Kevin went quiet for a few moments, which Dan deeply hoped wasbecause of Kevin’s rationality returning from wherever it disappeared to when he was born. He proceeded to be both disappointed and terrified when he was proven wrong.

“I’ll do it,” Kevin said with a nod, before firmly marching over to the door before anyone could stop him.

Brian’s hand whipped back to instinctively cover Dan’s mouth. It was good timing as it muffled Dan’s panicked _’Kevin, no!’_ as they watched Kevin stand directly in front of the door and raise his fist.

_One knock._

Silence. The trio watching edged a little closer.

_Two knocks.._

Still, silence. Brian lowered his hand from Dan’s face to form a fist by his side.

_Three knocks_

Once again, silence. Kevin turned to the group, tilting his head and opening his mouth to ask a quest-

_**BOOM** ___

__The door burst open, violently knocking Kevin onto the floor. He scrambled to gain his footing only to accidentally headbutt a creature that stood over him. Maw wide and glaring down on Kevin, Dan yelped loudly at the sight._ _

__The creature- the large, grey wolf looked up at the sound, looking directly at Dan. he felt like he was about to pass out then and there if it weren’t from a yell from Kevin._ _

__“C’mon lads, you told me that it would be safer if I went now look at this!”_ _

__The wolf glanced down at Kevin, looking a bit confused from all the noise. For some reason, it didn’t attempt any harm to Kevin, it just stared._ _

__“Well I’m _so sorry_ that I thought a human would be in the cabin and not a _wolf_ of all things!” Brian shouted back, now looking more mad at Kevin than the _literal wolf standing over him_._ _

__“If we sent Daithi in maybe I wouldn’t be a couple centimetres from sharp teeth right now!” Dan couldn’t believe it, Kevin wasn’t taking this seriously _at all_. It would have almost been comedic in nature if not for the actual immediate danger of the situation._ _

__“Don’t drag me into this!” Daithi shouted_ _

__“Oh I sure will! Didn’t you point out the weird dog you saw in the woods?”_ _

__“That wasn’t me, that was Brian!”_ _

__‘Hey lads,” Dan gave a nervous laugh, “what if we calm down a bit here? There’s a bit of troubl-”_ _

__“ _Hey!_ ” Brian yelled, “you were the one who told us to follow the dog in the first place!”_ _

__“Well, I asked that because it was obviously more interesting than my enthralling story of meeting Mothman!”_ _

__Dan’s eyes were darting back and forth between the argument. Everyone was making wide, aggressive gestures to each other and shouting as if the wolf wasn’t standing there at all. Dan was almost not surprised when a new voice joined the argument. Almost._ _

__“Guys, guys,” the new voice could only get out before laughing loudly. Dan looked over to where it had come from — Kevin and the wolf’s direction — only to see that the wolf was gone. Instead, there was a man lying right next to Kevin, struggling to breathe through his laughter. “Alright, I give in, you guys are too fucking hilarious to listen to.”_ _

__Dan glanced around to see everyone as equally astonished as he was. Brian and Daithi were agape at the situation, and Kevin was looking back and forth with his eyebrows quirked. Kevin looked more shocked now than when Dan revealed to him that he was a vampire, which absolutely _perplexed_ Dan to no end._ _

__“Uh, I should introduce myself then,” the guy said after he had calmed down. He pushed himself off the ground to give a wave to both Kevin (who was still laying on the ground and appeared quite comfortable doing it) and the gobsmacked trio watching. “I’m Sean, great to meet you all.”_ _

__\---------_ _

__Sean and Kevin hit it off despite their (literal) rough first meeting. Dan would have greatly appreciated the thought that Kevin had a new friend if it weren’t for the fact that he was currently squished between the two on the ride home._ _

__This time, Kevin hadn’t called shotgun (even though he wouldn’t have gotten it anyway). Instead, he was very happy to take the back seat with his new friend. Unfortunately, Dan was voted to take the middle seat since he was arguably the smallest. He was stuck between the two most boisterous people he thinks he’s ever met, _and_ he didn’t even get to have a window seat._ _

__Everyone had agreed to go back to Dan’s mansion (“I knew that every vampire had a mansion!” Sean had exclaimed) to get to actually know each other better._ _

__“Sean, as a dog person-”_ _

__“Werewolf,” Sean corrected, not looking offended at all._ _

__“As a person who can turn into a dog,” Kevin restarted, an all too recognisable glint in his eyes, “what is your opinion on bones?”_ _

__“Bones, you say?” Sean repeated, a mischievous smile growing on his face._ _

__“Yes, bones I say,” Kevin gave a very serious nod, “and your opinion of them.”_ _

__“Yes, yes, bones,” Sean gave a serious nod back, eyes having a glint a bit too similar to Kevin’s for comfort. “I’d like to say I have a bit of appreciation for bones.”_ _

__“Well, Sean,” Kevin leaned over to lay his head in his hands, “have you ever thought of going on a good ol’ bone hunting trip with me?”_ _

__“A bit of bone-ing, you mean?”_ _

__“Ah yes, of course,” Kevin nodded several times to show the importance of the statement._ _

__“Ah, I could never deny myself a bit of bone-ing with the lads, yeah?” Sean and Kevin proceeded to give each other several serious nods while the others felt dread seep into their bones (or… ghost body? Dan doesn’t know anything about ghost anatomy, sorry Daithi)._ _

__“Ah god,” Brian complained, saying what everyone was thinking, “now there’s two of them.”_ _

__It was going to be an exhausting trip back, and Dan couldn’t even get a window seat._ _

__( _And_ he didn’t even get to watch the stars!)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Khio, my favourite comment of his was 'Kevin really just likes the ground huh'. As always, thank you to the lovely people in the VT discord server! (Hank Havok, if I see you here again I will riot)
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated, and I'll make sure to reply!


End file.
